Family
by Sovereign0fSilence
Summary: Read the story.....Yeah I don't own the people in the story.... Except Brielle and Jielynn... And other's I will later state....
1. Inuyasha's death, Kagome's first child

Disclaimer: Okay, well, I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or anyone else from the show....... What are the odds?  
Well, if you all like this... Review... I *DO* own Jielynn...And Brielle... So blah!  
  
  
Inuyasha's death, Kagome's first child  
  
  
......Kagome stalked slowly up to Inuyasha, her eyes fixed on her feet, she didn't know how to break the news to him, the news that she was pregnant, that is...  
Inuyasha could sense her coming up behind him and slowly turned his head to look in her general direction... Upon noticing her averted eyes, he scowled, stood and walked toward her, quickly filling the space between them.  
  
"....'Yasha....."  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
".....I'm preg.............nant..."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, staring more or less....  
  
"You're.....What?"  
"I'm sorry 'Yasha!!!! Please don't hate me...."  
"I could never hate you, my mate..."  
  
Kagome looked up into his eyes, crying.  
  
"Oh, 'Yasha, I love you...."  
"Same to you, mate...Is it a male or female?"  
"I don't know, 'Yasha...."  
"I see..... I think it will be a female...."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome close, hugging her tightly, smiling, and gently kissing her forehead....   
  
Brielle slowly walked up behind Inuyasha and Kagome, an annoyed look in her eyes, she hated Kagome, now that she knew the other woman was with child, it gave her more of a reason to kill her.... No... She would kill Inuyasha...  
  
And Brielle did just that, slamming a knife through Inuyasha's throat...  
  
Kagome's scream filled the forest as she looked at the blood coming from Inuyasha's neck, then she noticed Brielle....  
  
"You stupid little! Just ooooo!"  
"You deserve it.... You should not be allowed to live, nor should your bastard child....  
I have killed the one thing you love the most, Inuyasha!"  
"I hate you!"  
".........That's nice, I hate you too, Kagome...."  
  
And with those words, Brielle bounced off into the forest..  
  
Kagome knelt down next to Inuyasha's lifeless body, crying, she lay atop her fallen mate, her cheek resting on his still chest, and she slept.  
  
~~~~~Midnight that same night~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke, sat up, and rested her hand on her stomach....  
  
"Oh 'Yasha...I'm so sorry..... This is all my fault..."  
  
She stood then, after kissing her mate's forehead.  
  
"I will kill her 'Yasha.... After our child is born....I shall destroy her.... And avenge your death..."  
  
Kagome looked toward the small river, sighing, her life had been fine, but no, Brielle, jealous little thing that she was, had to ruin it...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome had just met Inuyasha, had fallen in love with him at first sight.  
Inuyasha however did not share her feelings, and constantly yelled at her.  
Though Kagome didn't mind it much, she had the power over him that all women did, the power of 'You hate me, I am female, I will kick you where it counts' power.  
  
"INUYASHA! Be nice to me for once for Heaven's sake!"  
"Go away... Woman!"  
"No....I will beat you with a skillet!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, kissed her roughly on the mouth, looking her in the eyes as he did so.  
Kagome moved closer to him, smiling under the kiss, opening her mouth to him, and then he pulled away, glaring at her.  
  
".......You temp me in ways you do not understand, little human."  
"I understand perfectly." She stated in a matter of fact tone.  
"Then you want me as well?"  
"Yes 'Yasha, A thousand times, yes!"  
  
Inuyasha pounced on her then, and they spent the night together beneath the moon's watchful stare, their bodies entwined in a dance as old as time.  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed, smiling at the thought of she and Inuyasha's first intimate encounter. She then shook her head, and walked away from her dead mate, not looking back for fear that she would die inside.  
  
  
  
Brielle smiled her evil smile, her eyes glowing in an unnatural light.  
"Yes, Kagome, greive, die, you wretch... I will kill you as well in due time.... And your child... Inuyasha was a worthless half-breed... As is your brat..."  
  
And with that, the evil woman settled back into her tree, and slept, dreaming of the day she would rid the world of Kagome........and Inuyasha's child.  
  
  
~~~~~Ten months later~~~~~  
(Intro. New charrie, her name is Fasha, she is a mid-wife....)  
  
Fasha stood watch over Kagome, frowning at the length of time the woman had been in labour, she shook her head, pressing gently on Kagome's swollen belly.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to push now, okay?"  
"FINE!" This scream was one of intense pain for at the same time she had said 'fine' she had pushed.  
  
Fasha knelt between Kagome's spread legs, looking up at her, nodding.  
Kagome Pushed again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And then, a baby cried out in protest at being dragged from it's mother's womb, Fasha dried the babe, cutting and tying the cord, and then delivering the placenta..  
  
"'Tis a girl..."  
  
Kagome's heart leaped, she reached weakly for her screaming infant, glad that she was nude, it was terribly hot for her in the room now. Fasha handed her the infant, and smiled, watching the newborn's tiny rosebud mouth clamp onto Kagome's breast.  
  
"She is so beautiful....Just like...." Kagome sobbed and continued.. "'Yasha.... Oh, how unfair my life is..."  
"What shall you name the wee one, Lady Kagome?"  
"Jielynn......."  
"Very well...."  
  
Fasha sat upon the bed next to the now bawling Kagome, she stroked the woman's hair, sighing, and Kagome cried herself to sleep that night, Fasha watching over her and the wee babe. 


	2. Inuyasha lives again, Brielle's demise

~~~~~The next day~~~~~  
  
Kagome was standing just outside the door to the hut she had spent the night in, Jielynn in her arms, sleeping, she sighed, speaking to the sky.  
  
".....Oh 'Yasha... I wish you could see your daughter, she is beautiful... And... Well.. Sweet... 'Yasha... Come back to me... Please... Just come back...."  
  
Kagome slid down to her knees on the ground, crying for her lost mate, Jielynn against her chest, she wanted to die, but knew she could not because of the wee one.  
  
Kagome stood quickly, having heard the sound of footsteps, she sniffed back her tears, and turned to face the forest. Fasha stepped outside as well, a plate and a towel in her hands, she was drying the plate, had heard the noise, and come to see what it was.  
  
"......Lady Kagome? Did you hear something as well?"  
  
Kagome starred into the forest, not paying attention to Fasha.... She yelped with happiness, and bounded off toward the approaching figure, Jielynn in her arms..  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
"Kagome...."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, hugged her tightly and smiled.  
  
"You're alive... Oh gods... 'Yasha..."  
"Yes, mate, I am alive, I could not stand your grieving."  
  
Kagome held up their now screaming infant daughter, smiling she thrust the child into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"........Who is this, 'Gome?"  
"....'Tis Jielynn, Lord, your daughter...."  
  
Inuyasha starred down at the infant, his eyes wide.  
He looked at Kagome, tears now streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"I am a terrible man, Kagome... I wasn't here for you....."  
"'Yasha... I just had her yesterday.... You are here now, that is all that matters.....I love you, 'Yasha."  
  
Kagome stared at the child, having just noticed the tiny white tail the child waived about in the air, she smiled, having before noticed the teeny fangs the child had had at birth.  
  
"She's a daemon, just like you, 'Yasha..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, gently grasping the child's tail, pulling it gently.  
  
"Why are you pulling her tail?"  
".....Making sure it isn't broken... Oh Kagome.... Thank you."  
  
Kagome smiled once again as Inuyasha pulled her against himself, keeping her close with one arm, holding Jielynn in the other, he walked back toward the hut, and Fasha, grinning.  
  
".....Who is that, Lady Kagome?"  
"My mate of course, Fasha!"  
  
Fasha blinked, shook her head and stepped toward the family, she poked Inuyasha's cheek and he blinked at her, wondering exactly what she thought she was doing.... And why Kagome wasn't stopping her from touching him was a mystery in itself.  
  
"....'Yasha, I know what you are thinking... She was my mid-wife... She helped me birth the child...."  
".....I see.... And this woman's name is Fasha, ne?"  
".....Yes, Inuyasha, my name is Fasha... Problem? I think I see where the child gets off screaming all the time..."  
"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!"  
  
Fasha laughed at Inuyasha's sudden outburst.  
  
"....You are as hot-headed as a bull when he has not seen a cow in years!"  
  
At that, Fasha stalked back into the house, laughing her head off.  
Kagome was giggling as well, and took Jielynn from Inuyasha, guiding the child's mouth once again to her breast, thankful she had kept some of her open, fronted shirts.  
  
Inuyasha watched his child nurse, and smiled, reaching for the child's cheek, he ran a finger gently down over the cheek he had been reaching for, as well as Kagome's breast.  
  
".....Inuyasha?"  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
"....How do you like your daughter?"  
"....She looks like you, 'Gome..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome close again, hugging her tightly to his chest, being careful not to hurt the child.  
  
"....She is very small, is there something wrong with her?"  
  
Kagome laughed, looking up at Inuyasha as he picked her up.  
  
".....She is a newly born babe... Of course she is small, there is nothing wrong with her, 'Yasha..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and laughed as well.  
  
"....I keep forgetting that you are human, Kagome... Our children are usually bigger than she is..."  
".....I'm sorry... Don't hate me, 'Yasha.."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tightly, walking to a tree, sitting beneath it.  
  
"....I will never hate you, or our babe, Kagome.... I will never leave either of you... I love you both...."  
"Oh, 'Yasha...."  
".......Sleep little Kagome... Sleep..."  
  
Kagome nodded and settled herself down on his chest, falling into a deep sleep for the first time in 10 months.  
  
Inuyasha watched the sleeping Kagome, his eyes filled with unshed tears, he ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's hair.   
  
"....I love you more than life, 'Gome... I will always be with you... And Jielynn...."  
  
Jielynn looked up at her father, and reached out with a tiny hand for his fingers. Inuyasha lowered his hand down where Jielynn could reach it, and smiled when she took one of the pro-offered fingers and stuck it in her mouth.  
  
Jielynn chewed on her father's finger, her tiny fangs biting into his flesh.  
Inuyasha laughed a bit, removing Jielynn from Kagome's grasp.  
  
"You are very cute, little girl..."  
  
At that, Jielynn let go of his finger and just stared at him with her ice blue eyes.  
Kagome woke up from her peaceful sleep, at the feeling of emptiness in her arms, Jielynn was missing, she looked at Inuyasha, noticed Jielynn and calmed down.  
Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha, looking at Jielynn, then Inuyasha.  
  
"....What are you doing, 'Yasha?"  
"....Playing with my daughter, Kagome..."  
"...Oh... Well.. I guess that's okay..."  
"....You guess?"  
"....Yes...."  
"...Why couldn't I play with her?"  
"......No reason Inuyasha... I was just scared for a minute... I thought Brielle had taken her..."  
"....Kagome, you know I wouldn't allow that..."  
  
Kagome nodded, smiled, and brushed some hair back from Inuyasha's face.  
Jielynn looked at her mother, then her father, and gnawed on Inuyasha's finger some more.  
  
"....She likes you, 'Yasha..."  
"Of course she does, I'm her father..."  
  
Kagome laughed, and leaned toward Inuyasha, kissing him on the lips.  
Inuyasha kissed her back, and smirked as he leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Kagome.... Will you have another of my children?"  
"....Yes, 'Yasha... As soon as Fasha says it is okay..."  
  
At that moment, Brielle jumped out of nowhere, ready to kill.....Again.  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet, giving Jielynn back to Kagome.  
  
"Go inside Kagome!"  
  
Kagome did as she was told, standing, running into the house with Jielynn in her arms.  
  
"....So... Inuyasha, you are alive... You wretched half-breed..."  
"...Yes, I am alive.. But you won't be for long..."  
  
And with those words, Inuyasha lept forward, slashing his claws across Brielle's chest, ripping her heart out in one clean blow.  
She fell to the ground in a bloody heap, her body then disappering, Inuyasha ate Brielle's heart to ensure that her death would be permanent. 


	3. The key to Ainon

The key to Ainon.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he walked through the door of the hut, tears rolling down her cheeks.   
  
"Is she dead, 'Yasha?"  
"Yes, Kagome... Brielle is dead... Forever..."  
  
Kagome lept out of her seat on the floor, jumping into Inuyasha's arms.  
Inuyasha caught Kagome, but just barely, he glanced around the room, his eyes resting on the large bed in the center of the floor, Jielynn in the center of it, he sniffed the air and realized that it smelled of blood, human blood.  
  
"....Why does it smell like blood, Kagome?"  
  
But it was Fasha who answered Inuyasha's question, not Kagome.  
  
"...This is where your child was born Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Fasha, startled at hearing the woman answering his question rather than Kagome.  
  
"....I see... Well then... Thank you I suppose, Lady Fasha..."  
  
Fasha nodded, leaving the hut.  
  
"I will leave you two alone for a bit..."  
  
This Fasha yelled over her shoulder..  
  
Inuyasha smiled, looking down at Kagome, he walked to the bed, sitting her down on the edge of it.  
  
"....Inuyasha... Have you heard of Ainon?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, blinked and then nodded.  
  
"...Yes, why Kagome?"  
"...I have the key..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for long moments, not knowing what to say, nor what to do next.  
  
"....You have the key to the sacred gate?"  
"....Don't you believe me, 'Yasha?"  
"Of course I do Kagome...It's just, well, my father couldn't find it, so I didn't think you could... You are a.....Human, you know..."  
"..Just because I am human you think I can not find what it is I am looking for?"  
  
Kagome rose from the bed, and back-handed Inuyasha across his right cheek.  
  
"How dare you insult me!"  
  
Kagome broke down crying, and fell back on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Inuyasha pulled her up to a sitting position, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you Inuyasha....."  
"......I deserved it, 'Gome..."  
"No you didn't, 'Yasha...."  
  
Kagome buried her face against Inuyasha's neck, crying, her body jerking from the force of her sobs. Inuyasha just held her against his chest, sighing quietly, allowing her to cry. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, smiled, and stopped her crying, she stared at him however.  
  
"You must think me a stupid human, 'Yasha..."  
"....Never, 'Gome... Never..."  
  
And they lay down on the bed, Inuyasha on the left, Kagome on the right, Jielynn between them, the family slept in peace now that they were together, and always would be. 


	4. Broken Promises

Broken promises  
  
Fasha slowly stepped into the room, smirking evilly, she glared at the sleeping lovers and their newborn babe with a look of disgust and hatred dancing in her icy orbs.  
  
"....Kagome... Wake up and face me...."  
  
Kagome yawned, stretched, and looked up at Fasha.  
  
"Yes, Fasha?"  
"...Kagome.. Brielle was my sister... Inuyasha killed her... And now I must kill your child..."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut short when Fasha reached for her child and ripped the child's tiny throat out.  
Kagome gave an earth-shattering scream.....Waking the sleeping Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it Kagome?"  
  
Fasha bounded out of the hut, and into the forest, never to be seen again, not for a while atleast.  
  
Kagome looked at her child, at the blood gushing from the child's torn throat, she leaned over the infant, screaming, crying, howling at the top of her lungs, trying to understand how Fasha could do such a thing, she had promised to protect Jielynn.  
And had killed her.....  
  
"....Oh Kagome...."  
  
All Inuyasha could do was wrap his arms around his crying mate, staring at their dead child...  
  
"She was Brielle's sister, 'Yasha......."  
  
Inuyasha continued to stare, his grip on Kagome growing tighter by the moment, he cried into her hair, and screamed inwardly, his heart breaking, ripping into shreds....  
  
"I didn't think.... Oh 'Yasha.... This is all my fault...."  
"It's mine Kagome... I never should have dragged you into this...."  
  
Inuyasha stood, lifting their dead child, carrying the small infant out to the yard, he buried the young one, crying, his tears falling onto the soil.  
  
Kagome walked out to Inuyasha, crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"....We could try again, 'Yasha...."  
"....Kagome... You... You... You shouldn't want another so soon..."  
"I merely wish for you to be happy..."  
"....I am happy with you Kagome.... But if you want another... I shall give it to you..."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stalked off into the forest, going back as far as they could, close to where they had once lived, in a large cave, the two of them holding hands as they walked..... Their child buried where she had been born, only a day before... 


	5. Life after death

Disclaimer:....I don't own Inuyasha... If you think I do... You are a reject... Aiight? Aiight...  
  
A/N....Thank you to the person that reveiwed me telling me that I could make this a good story... I thought that was rather nice of you...  
  
Life after death...  
  
~Three months after the death of Inuyasha and Kagome's child, Jielynn.~  
  
Inuyasha was looking down at Kagome, she was sitting on a large rock, near the edge of a small stream, her arms crossed over her chest, she looked up at Inuyasha, smiling brightly.  
  
"What are you so happy about, my mate?"   
  
Inuyasha spoke softly to her as he had everyday since their daughter's death.  
  
"....I'm pregnant 'Yasha..."   
  
Kagome spoke quietly, not knowing how her mate would respond to such news.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome off the rock suddenly, tears once more streaking his cheeks, he hugged her tightly, being sure not to hurt her belly.  
  
"...Kagome... I won't leave you this time... Never again will I leave you..."  
  
"....'Yasha... I love you so so so much... Thank you for this child.."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, kissing her forehead, he sat her back on her rock, smiling...  
  
"You're welcome, 'Gome... And thank you, without you... I wouldn't have a child..."  
  
"....Oh 'Yasha what if something haapens to this one?"  
  
"....Nothing will happen... Atleast I hope nothing happens..."  
  
This was mummbled because Inuyasha did not want to vex his pregnant mate... That would be a fatal mistake.  
  
Inuyasha knew just how mad Kagome could become when pressed, and he knew that that would press her if nothing else would...  
  
"INUYASHA WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME!?!?!?!!?"  
  
"....I'm sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha covered his head, expecting to be hit with a large, cast-iron frying pan...   
  
Kagome had a thing with pulling those out of nowhere... They were much more effective than, 'Sit.'.  
  
"....It's okay 'Yasha, I was just curious..."  
  
Kagome raised her hand to rest it on Inuyasha's cheek, making him twitch with discomfort before feeling her soft palm against his flesh. 


End file.
